


Weakness

by this_is_athens



Category: RWBY
Genre: 'make out with the nearest person to make ex jealous', M/M, well really to make the ex go away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_athens/pseuds/this_is_athens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day, and problems arise when some girl comes calling for Qrow. Of course, Taiyang is the only other person in the room...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this hurriedly last night but I wasn't able to post it due to some complications. Probably not my best work... but I wrote it anyway because I can't get enough of this trope.

Qrow groaned, lifting his torso from his bottom bunk with all the extra effort that everything took when you've just woken up. He looked across the room at their red-lit alarm clock, and panicked.

"Hey, Team! You complete idiots-"  
"Qrow, shut up. It's Valentine's Day, we've got the day off of school." His sister cut in, clearly annoyed with his forgetfulness.  
"Oh." Qrow muttered. "Well, what are we supposed to do? You're all single and I'm not in a committed relationship." Of course. Raven, naturally, had planned for that. At least, partly. She stood from her bed, which she had been sitting on. Summer and Taiyang were also perched on the edge of their beds, looking considerably sleepier than the fully dressed Raven. They had been woken by Qrow's shouting.

"Summer, I was thinking you and I could go study in the public library? The school library isn't open, but I think that would be a reasonable alternative." Summer nodded groggily.  
"Lemme get dressed." Summer hopped off of her top bunk nimbly, clutching the outfit she'd stowed on her bunk the last night in preparation. She hurried off toward the bathroom. Qrow looked over at his sister.  
"So you're just gonna leave me and Tai here?" He asked incredulously.  
Raven smiled.

"Yes, I am." Summer emerged from the bathroom. Raven noticed how fast she had gotten dressed, and briefly wondered how well that worked the other way around. "Alright boys, we're leaving. Have fun!" Raven took the smaller girl’s hand in hers, and the two girls walked off together. The door shut soundly behind them. "Well, what now?" Taiyang asked, looking down at Qrow from the bunk above him. He seemed rather unnerved by the girls' quick exit. Qrow shrugged.

"We probably should get dressed. You take the bathroom, I guess." Taiyang nodded, happy to have something to do. He climbed down the ladder from his top bunk, grabbed his clothes out of the wardrobe, and walked into their shared bathroom. Qrow began to change as well. A few minutes later, they were fully clothed but still unsure of what to do. They were both used to doing whatever Summer had decided to do on days off, her being their leader. It was truly odd for her not to be here. Qrow was about to attempt a conversation when there was a hard rap at their door and a high pitched voice became audible.  
"Birdie, dear blackbird, happy Valentine's Day! Oh please do come out, dear Qrowie!" Qrow's face turned white. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit... "Qrowie, I know you never wake up before eleven. You're in there, aren't you? Sweetie pie, I want to celebrate Valentine's Day with you!" Qrow was stiff with nerves. He quickly pulled Taiyang over to him by the wrist and began whispering frantically.  
"Look, this is a very delicate situation and I can't think of a better solution than this. I'm sorry in advance. Please just go along with it." Taiyang turned red as he realized what Qrow was going to do.

"I'm coming in, okay, baby?" The click of a key turning in a lock was heard by them both, and Qrow closed the space between them with his lips not a moment too soon as the door swung open. As they heard a very feminine gasp, Qrow wrapped his hand around Taiyang's head, enclosing in his hand a fistful of yellow-blonde hair. Taiyang did his best to look like he was enjoying the kiss (which wasn't very hard). Qrow realized that despite this, his pursuer still hadn't left. He shoved Taiyang onto his back on the bed, keeping their lips intact, and moved  
his hands onto the other boy's body with a way that could only be the result of extensive practice. Taiyang, in contrast to his teammate on top of him, had no idea what was happening. It felt nice, he decided. Odd, but definitely nice. Suddenly, there was a loud scream, quickly followed by loud sobbing, the slam of a door, and thundering footsteps running away. Qrow pulled off of his teammate immediately.   
"Sorry about that. Crazy ex. Well, at least she is now. I've been looking for a good way to get rid of her for a while, so thanks." He said almost nonchalantly, back in his sitting position on the edge of his bed. Taiyang was still lying on his back, his face redder than ought to be possible.  
"You- that was- it was- how did- she was-" Taiyang stuttered. Qrow snickered, enjoying how he'd just turned one of the fiercest warriors in Beacon to a stuttering mess.

"You liked that, hm?" He asked, voice dripping with sickly sweetness. Taiyang murmured something quietly, blushing madly. "What was that?"  
Qrow asked, a smirk on his face as he moved it closer to Taiyang's.  
"....more...." he moaned quietly. Oh, how Qrow was loving this.  
"I'm sorry, you'll have to be more specific. What would you like me to do?" Taiyang winced from how desperate he felt, having been feeling like that only to be cut off so soon.  
"Fuck...me..." Qrow smiled down at him.  
"Thought you'd never ask."  
Sadly, they had gotten dressed for nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok yeah I can't write smut for the life of me. Sorry. also, my headcanoning of Taiyang might not be the most accurate but it seemed to work when I wrote it. Constructive criticism welcomed, and though I don't really like flames if you really get the desire to flame this work after reading it, criticize me to your heart's content. Please comment, I thrive on comments.


End file.
